Talk:East Asian Federation - Baltic Union First Bilateral Summit
What is meant by "Previous Targets"? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you don't mind me asking, how will this affect AFTA? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Previous targets means what they (Government or companies) want to get with the summit. What they desire, that has not to be necessarily what they will get at the end or the summit. About the ask of Detectivekenny, a new Free Trade Agreement with a new nation shouldnt affect previous agreement with other nations. Talking about Yarphei, our economies are focused in different fields so I dont think we had to compete to get our place in EAF's trade.--BIPU 07:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Investments from BU in EAF (Proposals) Coal In the privatization of Chinesse companies I ask for important ones but not the most important ones. Shenhua Energy Company and China Coal are the monsters of China coal and I suppose you want to develop for your own. I think that in a context of free trade there wont be problems with the proposal takeovers.--BIPU 10:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Rail Choose the option you prefer between the two offered by RVR.--BIPU 10:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *Option Two. - Woogers Investments from EAF in BU (Proposals) Railway sector *The new BU based subsidiary of Federation Rail could purchase Lollandsbanen and Nordjyske Jerbaner. This purchase could be a starting point to future developemnts. (I will RP concessions and franchises for new lines in the future.) I think that purchasing two small companies would be very easy for a wealthy company as FR. New acquisitions could be RP in the future too.--BIPU 00:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) **Agree - Woogers Electricity sector Government would be happy if an electricity company from EAF ask for the purchase of Naturkraft. The % controllend by the state and Statkraft are easy to get and I suppose Statoil and Natech would be favourable to the sale if they get enough money or another kind of benefits. I plan Norsk Hydro to divest its energy portfolio, so there will be a good opportunity to grow if Naturkraft can get money. The company can easily become the third or fourth electricity company in the country.--BIPU 00:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) **Also agree - Woogers. Oil sector In order to distribute grants and to prevent some not too favourable companies accumulating important % of the oil market, the government would like that a company from a friendly nation could enter the BU oil market. Blue Star Energy is not wiki developed but it operates one oil field in Baltic Union and some other small operations in other nations. It could be purchased by an EAF oil company and ask for new permits in BU. The divest of Norsk Hydro energy portfolio coould be a good way to grow in oil production.--BIPU 00:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *Done and done - Woogers. Sinopec, PetroChina and CNOOC are companies that I'm sure have strong interest in Union oil. All them have good english webs if you want a bit more info. Specially CNOOC has many business outside China.--BIPU 08:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *CNOOC is investigating the possibilities - Woogers Norsk Hydro In the next days I plan to announce that Norsk Hydro is goind to divest all the energy and oil business in order to grow in theri core business "aluminium". The big ammount of money that NH will get will be used to acquire new aluminium smelters specially in China and EAF. It is not difficult to think that in this summint our two governments and the CEO of Hydro are talking about all this matters.--BIPU 00:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *We gotta talk about this one - Woogers. How'll we go about deciding on which ones to approve? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) lol... no idea.... Really I think that we can discuss here and then to write a resume of the discussion in the article. We are not playing "real time" so we can add some proposals and then discuss them. I suppose that not all the things have to be solved in the meeting, only the political and government ones. The companies can continue negotiating after the meeting.--BIPU 21:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Agreements Well, we have to finish the summint with the agreements achieved. There are agreements to put in the meeting and there will be agreements that have been achieved (or started) here but signed later. According what we have talked, I think we can sign: GOVERNMENT TO GOVERNMENT *Free trade agreement. WRITED; TO BE COMPLETED. *Collaboration agreement in education, science and technology. WRITED; TO BE COMPLETED. *Agreement to enhance and boost the International Lunar Research Station with more investments and the creation of a joint venture that is responsible for the commercial exploitation of the station. ???? GOVERNMENT TO COMPANIES *EAF will contract Saab to supply 100'??????' Gripen fighters. **112, 7 squadrons of 16. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Baltic Union will grant Federation Rail Europe, a wholly owned subsidiary of Federation Rail permits to operate railway infraestructures in the Union. (This is the agreement, some days later we could announce that FRE has purchased Lollandsbanen and Nordjyske Jerbaner.) WRITED. **Check. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Baltic Union government will grant STX Europe (subsidiary of STX) a licence to become official maintainer of the Royal Union Navy. WRITED. **Will use the STX Norway Offshore yards. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Inteden has purchased the shares owned by the Baltic Union state in Naturkraft. WRITED. **Okay, need to write Inteden article. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *What about the two purchase proposals about coal'?????' **Which companies are you looking at? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **Have a look to the article. Company proposals.--BIPU 22:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **How bout Kailuan and Shaanxi? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **Fushun was selected becouse of the "oil shale". Eesti energia is interested in oil shale as a world leader in such technology. Kings Bay Coal would take the coal business of fushun. This consortium is interested in Fushun and if fushun is not for sale I'm sure KBC will bid for Kailuan or Shaanxi by itself or in another consortium. Datong was selected becouse of its metallurgical subsidiary that is capital interest for Dannemora Group and becouse of its energy business that would be interesting for Statoil, so not only coal is the interest in Datong. Anyway, if your government is not going to sell Datong maybe Statoil Coal will be interested in kailuan or Shaanxi. If you dont want to sell Fushun and Datong maybe we can put the discussion in the article.--BIPU 21:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) **Fushun is fine. I'd like to hold onto Datong, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) COMPANY TO COMPANY *RVR has reached an agreement with Hitachi Rail to start a new joit venture called RVR High Speed. The new company will be based in RVR factory Riga and will develop High Speed trains for the Union and european markets. WRITED. **What's the share split? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **Still not writed, but what about 60 RVR 40 Hitachi?--BIPU 22:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **Acceptable. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sinopec has purchased 100% of the shares of Blue Star Energy and acquired its exploration and exploitation rights.WRITE. **Will do. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Finishing Now we are finishing the meeting I propose you to eliminate de "previous targets" point and to complete the article. Please, I need your touch in the article. --BIPU 08:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Woogers, please have a look and add what you consider. We should finish this matter in a coupel of days.--BIPU 20:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What? Woogers - talk ( ) 03:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, have a look to the article and change-add-correct whatever you want to finish the article. Thanks.--BIPU 10:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC)